The present invention relates to an automatic flight control apparatus for aircraft.
The conventional automatic flight control system for aircraft is of a type in which the aircraft is manually adjusted to a desired attitude and speed, and thereafter the control apparatus is engaged for maintaining the manually adjusted attitude and speed. Besides, there has been known automatic flight control apparatus for aircraft of the type in which during the operation of the control apparatus the set speed value can be suitably changed to perform the desired speed change.